


A Small Gift

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco's known for his kindness.  Jean definitely isn't known for kindness.<br/>Prompt:  JeanMarco, subtle kindnesses</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://c0cunt.tumblr.com/post/137069627580">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Gift

Everyone and their mother knew that Marco Bodt was a kind person.  Well, everyone that met him and their mother knew, at least.  From offering notes in class, to sharing his evening bread with someone whose stomach was still whining from hunger after their training (barring Sasha), kindness practically oozed from the boy.  Whenever asked why he was so nice, Marco would shrug his shoulders and smile, saying it came naturally to him.

 

   Kindness, however, did not ooze from Jean Kirschstein.  Full of sharp angles and an even sharper tongue, barely anyone wanted to associate with him outside of training, even if he was very obviously going to be ranked at the top of their classes.  It was mind boggling to most, that the sweetest boy in the entire 104th had decided to latch onto someone who decidedly did not feel that anyone deserved kindness from him.  At least, not anyone who wasn’t special.

 

   Marco was always receiving small gifts as thanks from people, usually presented publicly with a loud “thank you for blahblahblah” for his efforts.  Usually, Marco didn’t even remember what he had done to deserve it, but accepted it gratefully, even if it was something as useless as a heavy rock (Connie said it was good luck, but only on rainy days?).  However, he wasn’t expecting a small, tissue-wrapped gift on his pillow one evening, warm to the touch.  When he unwrapped it, revealing a small, fluffy roll, he was pleasantly surprised, carefully pulling the small crescent apart, savoring each small bite.  When he offered a bite to Jean though, he had just smiled and shook his head, not even suggesting Marco toss it if he didn’t know who left it there like he usually would.

 

   It wasn’t often, but Marco did start coming across these gifts from time to time, as the years passed.  Always a surprise, left wrapped carefully and placed in the center of his pillow, that Jean would always gently turn down when offered a look at it.  A newly bound journal, a hand woven crown of flowers that was just the right size for his head, and a pocket knife, along with other treasures, would appear, and Marco didn’t know who could be leaving them for him.

 

   “It’s a ghost,” Connie said decisively, after overhearing Marco’s surprise at the randomly appearing gifts.  “Nah, someone’s just shy,” Armin offered as a more reasonable suggestion.  “Who do you think it could be?”  Marco asked, genuinely surprised that anyone would feel shy about coming over to him.  Shrugs and halfhearted mumbles were the only response he got, as they all returned to what they’d been doing.  Marco’s gifter wasn’t that interesting a topic to others, but it was all he could think of for days after a new gift appeared.

 

   “I mean, someone’s got to’ve seen them leaving something,” Marco grumbled, the day after finding another crescent shaped roll on his pillow.  The only person who could’ve heard him was Jean, who just smiled surprisingly softly at him before shrugging and returning to his food.  “Maybe they’ll tell you when the time feels right to them,” Jean said suddenly, just when Marco had thought the conversation was completely dropped in favor for mindless chewing.  He blinked a few times, before shrugging.  It was too early to think about that, in his mind, already contemplating how today’s training would go.  Though, Marco did take note of the gentle smile on Jean’s face once more.


End file.
